magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
GamesMaster Issue 284
This magazine was dated Xmas 2014 and priced at £4.50. Regulars Welcome - 1 page (5) Contents - 1 page (6) Team GM - 1 page (7) Fanbase - 3 pages (8-10) Minecraft'''Master - 2 pages (52-53) CultureMaster - 2 pages (86-87) Subscribe - 2 pages (92-93) Hall of Fame - 2 pages (96-97) Upfront Cop a Feel - 2 pages (12-13) :Hands-on with both sides of the law in Battlefield Hardline. A Trillion Miles from Home... - 2 pages (14-15) : The expanded beta for Elite: Dangerous adds even more wonders to this phenomenal world. Alive and Kicking - 0.5 page (16) : Microsoft's new room-filling tech is coming for your living space. Yes, all of it. The Big Debate - 0.5 page (16) "Length is key in story-focused games - and shorter can be sweeter" : It's been a grand old period for new releases, but '''Joel Gregory feels that too much time is spent making games last for too much time. Coursing Through Your Vane - 1 page (18) : Ex-Team Ico devs desert for the desert. Wreckfest Club Rules - 1 page (19) : Bugbear's new racer channels Destruction Derby. You Win You Lose - 1 page (20) The GM To Do List - 1 page (21) Features Welcome Back to Grand Theft Auto V - 10 pages (22-31) : The best just got better, so join us as we dive back in... Previews Resident Evil Revelations 2 - Matt Elliott - 4 pages (32-35) MGS V: The Phantom Pain - Dave Meikleham - 2 pages (36-37) Dying Light - Ben Griffin - 2 pages (38-39) Life is Strange - Joel Gregory - 1 page (40) Total War: Attila - Phil Savage - 1 page (41) Battleborn - Phil Iwaniuk - 2 pages (42-43) Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire - Chris Scullion - 2 pages (44-45) Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (46) Olliolli 2, Not a Hero, Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, Vector Thrust, Blackguards 2, This War of Mine - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (47) Indie Master Bedlam - 2 pages (48-49) Caffeine; Small... But Perfectly Formed - 1 page (50) Sylvio, Memory of a Broken Dimension - 1 page (51) Reviews Sunset Overdrive : An energetic and different shooter that can occasionally be too loud for its own good. The Evil Within : Bold and brutal, it has the guts to stay true to its horror roots without feeling outdated. F1 2014 : Still a solid racing game, but with nothing for new-gen and no retro content, it's a slight mis-step. NBA 2K15 : Early server issues were a real worry, but it's hard to stay mad at such a supreme sports package. Lords of the Fallen : At times bearably similar to Souls, at others woefully at odds with its philosophy. Civilization: Beyond Earth : Prepare for tech tree troubles, but the amount to discover and overall quality wins out. Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel : More of a remix of the series' successful elements than a giant leap for shooterkind, but still hugely fun. The Vanishing of Ethan Carter : A gorgeously crafted experience that's cramped by the occasionally obtuse signposting. Project Spark : A creative and inventive bag of tricks with plenty to keep you occupied despite its limitations. Endless Legend : A beautiful strategy diamond that breathes new life into a tired genre. Dark Souls II: Crown of the Ivory King : A fitting finale to a fantastic DLC series. We're only sad to see that story end. Skylanders: Trap Team : Another enjoyable adventure clouded by an ill-judged soft-reset for existing collections everywhere. Driveclub : When you're on the track Driveclub is stunning to behold, but it's held back by a lack of event types. Sleeping Dogs: Definitive Edition : Whether you've played it before or not, the value for money makes this an impressive package. RetroMaster Legend of Gaming #21: Silent Hill (Playstation) - 2 pages (82-83) Six of the Best... - Twisted Worlds; Grab Bag - 2 pages (84-85) CheatMaster Alien Isolation: Aced! - Alien: Isolation - 2 pages (88-89) Mini Masterclass - Endless Legend - 0.33 page (90) How To... Make an FPS in Project Spark - Project Spark - 0.66 page (90) CaveStory - Natural Doctrine - 0.2 page (91) You Rift Me Up - Diablo III: Ultimate Evil Edition - 0.2 page (91) Knees for Speed: Roast Haunted - The Evil Within - 0.2 page (91) Deduce is Worth the Squeeze - Sherlock Holmes: Crimes & Punishments - 0.2 page (91) Quick Tips - Civilization: Beyond Earth - 0.2 page (91) Other Credits Games Editor :Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman Art Editor :Phil Haycraft Production Editor :Daniella Lucas Contributors :Louise Blain, Matt Elliott, Ben Griffin, Leon Hurley, Phil Iwaniuk, Leigh Loveday, Dave Meikleham, Matt Pellett, John Robertson, Phil Savage, Chris Scullion, Justin Towell, Sam White, Iain Wilson Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox One Reviews Category:Contains PS4 Reviews Category: Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains PS3 Reviews Category: Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains PS Vita Reviews